


Moving On

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Original Character death (Paige), Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, best-friends, death of children, widows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: He stood by his best friend's side until someone else could take his place.





	

* * *

 

It's only fair that Stiles bows out gracefully. He's stood by Derek's side since they were kids, through an awkward adolescence and his first love in high school. He was by his side when Derek came home from his first date when he proposed and she said yes, the birth of their first child and then of their second. Stiles was by his side at the morgue when they had to identify the bodies and then at the graveside when he said his final goodbyes. Stiles has been by his best friend's side over the years and he knows that Derek will never look at him the way he looked at his wife, the way he now looks at Braeden, another widower he met accidentally at a bookstore. If two people deserved happiness, it was these two he thought. So Stiles squashed his one-sided love even further and when the promotion for overseas is offered, he takes it.  

It's time to move on he thinks. It's time to try and find his own happiness elsewhere. Derek will be okay now. He has someone else to stand by his side. Someone who knows what it's like to have really loved and then lost, someone who can share his grief, to hold him when he wakes up with tears on his face in the middle of the night. He’s no longer needed and even though it hurts and his heart feels like it's breaking (honestly it's never stopped), he's going to be okay Stiles thinks.

  
It’s going to be okay.


End file.
